Hug Me, Squeeze Me, Love Me
by Rits1437
Summary: Guys, so this one is an OS on kevi, the way you call them but I like to call them Karvi. If you are a karvi fan, you would surely like to have a hit at this one ;). Have a look in. R and R.


**HUG ME, SQUEEZE ME, LOVE ME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scene 1:**

At an obscure place far off from the city, there was a huge drug dealing taking place in an outmoded warehouse. Heavy consignments were being loaded to be transported in various parts of the country. A great conspiracy was being set up to destroy the future of the nation. A little away from that place, officers were getting ready to break into the scene, disrupt the so happening, take over possession of the illegal drugs and restrain those racketeers. The lead in charge was kavin.

As usual, he spoke in the most resolute and firm way possible with fire in eyes, "Aaj kisi bhi keemat pr hume iss drug racket ko khatam krna hi hoga. Aaj jitney bhi drugs supply hote h sab mein inn hi logon ka hath h. Purey desh ko barbaad krke rakha h, aaj in logon ko chorenge nhi. Inki toh wo haalat karunga ki agli baar se drug supply krne ki baat toh dur ye drug ka naam lene se bhi kaap uthenge."

Nikhil with content in the eyes, said "aur sir inka Sutradhar bhi toh h yaha maujood, the reason for each dealing…unka Boss Vishnu."

Kavin(firmness in the sound): haan, aisa chance hume fir kbhi nhi milega ek saath hi sb racketeers ko pakrne ka. Ab suno, main aur pankaj saamne se jaate h. Nikhil..tum aur fredie ji ke saath ghumkr piche se attack karo.

Purvi without letting him finish off what he was saying, interrupts in "Sir, what about me?...main kiske saath jau?"

Kavin with frustration, says "pehle meri puri baat toh suno purvi! Main yaha se kahi bhaage nhi jaa raha hu aur nahi mujhe ye lgta h ki tumhe iss waqt koi bht important kaam h jiske ke liye tum itni jldi me ho" (spoke satirically).

Purvi(with down head): Sorry, sir.

Immediately, kavin said "toh suno.. tum yahi pr gaadi me rahogi aur yaha se ek second ke liye bhi nhi hilogi…naahi gaadi se bahar aaogi for any kinds of reason, even if there is any sort of danger to anyone of us…you will not get outside of it".

Purvi(totally startled): What? Pr kyun sir? Main kyun nhi aa skti ap logon ke saath? Main bhi ek cid officer hun mera bhi haq h ki main apke saath aau aur unko pkru..akhir kyun main yaha ruku?"

Kavin so irritated by her continuous questions sort of shouted on her, "purvi, tumko har ek baat samjhani paregi kya ab? Khudko cid officer kehti ho na toh ye sb kehne se pehle itna toh soch liya hota ki maine tumhe yaha rukne ke liye kyun kaha? Arre kuch toh wajah hogi na ya aisi hi maine tumhe yaha hawaon se baate krne ke liye chor diya"(with sarcasm)? Nikhil, batao inhe(stressing) ki kyun maine inhe yaha rukne ke liye kaha.

Nikhil(understandingly with a little soft tone): purvi, agar humare haaton se bachkar koi bahar nikla toh woh issi raaste se bahar aayega na kyunki dusra toh aur koi get away h nhi so agar koi yaha se aaya toh uska welcome krne ke liye koi toh chahiye na, isiliye tum yahi ruko.

All this while, kavin gave all his tough looks.

Purvi(little sheepishly): ohh…acha! Ye kavin sir ke iss nature ki wajah se itni si cheeze bhi dimaag mein nhi aati..hr baar bs wohi ek look…wohi seriousness, ye no nonsense face..arre kbhi toh acche se baat kare yaar, had h! (Internally)

So as planned, they moved forward. Kavin and pankaj knocked everyone out from the front, Nikhil and Freddie took out the remaining from the backside. As they got in the chamber where the dealing was happening, a serious fight took place.

Suddenly pankaj screams so badly that purvi also hears his voice.

Fredie(holding him with wet eyes): sir, isko toh kndhe mein goli lagi h.

Kavin(Intently): Ghabrao mat pankaj, tumko kuch nhi hoga…hum tumhe abhi hospital le chalte h..dont panic!

Nikhil(with heavy breaths): sir, mujhe kuch madad lagegi…

Kavin realizes that he left nikihil alone and needs to go to him.

Kavin: pankaj, don't panic! Kuch nhi hoga tumhe…Freddie ek kaam karo iske ghaav pe jldi se ek rumaal bandho aur isko lekar humare piche aao…main aur Nikhil tum dono ko cover dete h.

Fredie: jldi sir.

**OUTSIDE:**

Purvi(tensely thinking): ye toh pankaj ki aaawaj thi! Kahi usse kuch ho toh nhi gaya..mujhe andar jaana chahiye. Pr kaise jau…kavin sir ne toh yaha rukne ke liye kaha h agar main ander gayi aur kuch problem hogayi toh mere sir pr kahar barsega…kavin sir ka kahar! But if anything happens to anyone then I will not be able to forgive myself…main yaha rehne se acha toh ye h ki ander jau aur kuch karu! Yes, I need to go in.

She takes out her gun and moves into the warehouse.

Oo….Oo….Oo

Oo….Oo….Oo

Oo….Oo….Oo

By the time that she takes to come in, the tables get completely turned. All the men are dead and their boss Vishnu is only left. He is running away from them and out of the warehouse. Nikhil and kavin are after him while fredie and pankaj behind them, as fredie is holding pankaj. Just when they are about to come outside, they see that he had already took the hold of purvi and pointed a knife on her neck.

Vishnu(threatening them): Chor de mujhe vrna teri ye officer kisi bhi layak nhi rahegi.

Kavin(roaring voice): abe tu mujhe dhamka raha h? mujhe? Tujhe kya lgta h ki tu isse maar dega toh tu yaha se zinda bach kr jaayega? Chal tere liye ek offer deta hun…iss lrki ko chor de teri saza kam kara sakta hun nhi toh fir isse maar de…..

Nikhil(cutting him with louder tone): SIR ye ap kya keh rahe h?

Kavin(assuring him with eyes): Nikhil….do minute chup raho! Haan toh kaha tha main…haan isse maar de uske baad tera kya hoga wo bhi soch le?

After handling purvi back to them, he surrenders himself.

Kavin: Nikhil isse arrest karo aur daya sir ke pass le jao, isski bahut ache se khaatirdari hojaayegi aur freddie pankaj ko jldi hospital le jao..main aur purvi yaha dekhte h.

All: Alright sir!

As soon as they go, kavin turns back and starts yelling at purvi very loudly, "bola tha na maine tumko gaadi se bahar mt nikalna..bola tha ki nhi? What you think of yourself, haan? That you are very gallant, you are very brave, agar kaat di hoti ussne tumhari garden toh socho tumhara kya hota?

Purvi(crying): pr sir ek baar meri baat toh sun lijiye!..please..just for once!

Kavin(even loudly): shut up! Aisa sochne se bhi dar lgta h na? apne seniors ke orders follow krna toh tumne sikha hi nhi…kya sochke ke gaadi se nikli, haan? Idhar…idhar(points towards his head) kuch h ya nhi tumhare?".

After a bit of pause, says "tumhe samjhane se kuch nhi hone waala". He goes from there.

Purvi breaks down completely, that day she cried like never before. Well, kavin always behaved like this..he is always very serious, doesn't like to talk that much, not friendly with everyone but the fact that he dint even listen to her once was hurting her even more, her Heart was raining that day. She couldn't sleep the whole night, well sleep would have been ashamed that day to even go close to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 2: Kavin's House,<strong>

Kavin(blurting out his pain): aaj phir maine usse daatan, usse kitna kuch kaha…uski ek baat tk nhi suni! Pr main kya krta usse agar ek kharoch tak aajaaye toh main bardaasht nhi krskta…and that rattt usne tohhhhh….maine uske upper ka gussa pura purvi pe nikal diya...I'm feeling so guilty!

Takes in heavy breath, "khair…mere liye acha hi h. If I stay away from her then I will not fall in love with her. For me, my obligations are more important to me. Sb criminals ko jad se ukhar phekna aur a crime free nation yahi mera sapna h aur isme pyar ke liye koi jagah nhi".

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 3: CID BUREAU, Next Day<strong>

Kavin looks at his watch, thinks for quite a while and asks pankaj, "arre pankaj 11 bajne ko aa rhe h purvi aayi nhi ab tk? Kaha h wo?"

Pankaj: sir mujhe bhi nhi malum, subah jb maine usse call kiya tb uska phone band aa raha tha..aati hi hogi.

Kavin(looking little worried): Okay.

After a little while purvi comes.

Kavin again, loud and harsh, "kaha thi tum? Ye bhi koi waqt h aane ka? Time dekha h? aur jo maine kl tumhe file di thi complete krne ke liye…wo ki? Ohh..obviously wo kaam bhi nhi kiya hoga aur upper se itna late, kuch nhi toh at least ek phone toh kr deti kisiko…phone bhi band?".

Meantime acp enters, sees the mess and speaks out, "kavin ye kya ho rha h? kyun iss tarah daant rahe ho tum purvi ko?".

Kavin: sir dekhiye ye kitne late aayi h aur upper se iska cell bhi band tha.

Acp: ye subah se headquarters gayi hui thi…ek zaruri kaam se aur orders the ki mobile phones band rakhe jaaye isiliye aur main tumhe abhi bataane hi waala tha toh dekha ki purvi aagayi h. Okay, everyone back to work now.

Purvi walks off from there to her desk, this time she doesn't look at kavin.

Kavin tries to say sorry to her but she taunts him, "kisi ki baat sune bina hi apni baat kehne ki jldi rehti h! sirf daantna hi aata h…"

Kavin feels so embarrassed of his act, "oh god! Firse…firse!..firse maine uski baat suney bagair hi kya kya keh diya!..jitna main usse dur jaata hun utna hi main uske aur kareeb aa jaata hun..mujhe toh kuch samajh nhi aata kya karu? Really, do I love her?...fine, enough is enough, I do love her!"

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 4: Outside Bureau, Evening<strong>

Purvi was looking out for a taxi, she had not brought car that day. Kavin saw her and thought, "isse acha chance nhi milega mujhe…wo ghar jaa rahi h, main usse maafi bhi manng lunga aur apne pyar ka iqrar bhi krdunga fir uska jawab jo bhi ho, I'll accept it".

Kavin: hmm..purvi, kya tum kuch der ke liye mere saath aa skti ho?

Purvi(seriously angry with him): koi zarurat nhi h…aur apko maafi maangne ki bhi koi zarurat nhi h.

Kavin(lovingly forcing her): come na please, ek mouka toh do glti sudhar ne ka…please?

Purvi(no effect): ek baar nhi bola na..sunai nhi deta ya samajh mein nhi aata?

Kavin(trying his best): ok…main tumhari maafi paane ke liye kya karu? Jo tum kahogi wo main karunga…anything!

Purvi: filhal toh yaha se jaayiye vrna…

A loud, piercing shriek that made every nerve of kavin shake. Before purvi was able to speak further she saw a truck was going to hit kavin from back, she pushed kavin away and the rest you know…

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 5: At Hospital,<strong>

Kavin(weeping): Don't worry, tumhe kuch nhi hoga purvi…main tumhe kuch hone nhi dunga..!

Purvi(bleeding badly): Ab koin faayda nhi sir, lgta h humara saath yahi tk tha….

She was in his arms, he was holding her in his arms for the first time which might be his last.

Kavin(shouting madly): doctor?...doctor? arre koi doctor h yaha? He sees someone… hey are you a doctor?

That man nods.

Kavin(immediately): please..dekhiye na purvi ko…she's just….He was not able to speak further.

Doctor(sensing): oh my god! inki haalat toh critical h. Nurse, immediately operation ki tayyari karo, ward boys,,jldi operation theatre!

Kavin: doctor, kuch bhi kariye…magar purvi ko kuch nhi hona chahiye..

Doctor(assuring him): We will try our best.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He sits on the bench outside the OT with hands on his head and continuously crying. Lots of thoughts cross his mind, what will happen to her? Will she be fine? Its all because of him. Why it dint happen to him? Why purvi, why only her? He remembered how much he used to shout at her relentlessly, how he used to ignore her, never talked to her politely, never listened her….millions of thoughts crossed him.

Him thinking, "agar usse kuch hua toh main kbhi bhi khudko maaf nhi kr sakunga….ye accident toh mere saath hona tha aur hogaya uske saath..its all because of me…har baar wo meri wajah se kitna kuch sehti h…meri wajah se hi hua h sb kuch..im responsible for everything….damn it!...please god, save her!...please…"

Cries and cries and cries….

Muskaata yeh chehra, Deta hai jo pehra

Jaane chhupata kya dil ka samandar,

Auron ko toh hardam saaya deta hai,

Woh dhoop mein hai khada khud magar,

Chot lagi hai usey,

Phir kyun mehsoos mujhe ho raha hai,

Dil tu bata de kya hai iraada tera.

.

Jazbaat naye se mile hain,

Jaane kya asar ye huaaa hai,

Ik aas mili phir mujhko,

Jo qubool kisi ne kiya hai.

.

.

Koi mujhko yun mila hai,

Koi mujhko yun mila hai,

Jiaseeeeee…..

.

.

He waits, waits, waits and waits in that same position. Finally doctor comes out of the OT and he in a split of a second, asks with hope "doctor kaisi ho? Shes fine na? boliye na doctor?"

'Don't worry, she is out of danger and she is okay now. Haan thori kamzori toh rahegi but she'll be perfectly alright very soon' he replies.

Kavin: kya main usse mil skta hu?

Doctor: yeah, surely.

He wipes his tears and goes in. He sits close to her and holds her hands in his.

Kavin(smilingly): kaisi ho?

Purvi: much better.

Kavin: pr tumko aisa krne ki zarurat hi kya thi? Mujhe jo hona tha wo dekha jaata but why did you do this?

Purvi(smiles a bit): Because I love you.

He feels as if the time has stopped for the moment, he could not believe what he was hearing, it was the most happiest time in his life which came after a lot of struggle. He was feeling so happy and amazed at the same time.

Kavin: I love you too. Aur abhi se nhi blki us din se jis din se tumhe dekha tha…lekin khud se hi chupa raha tha…khud se hi jhooth bol raha tha ki main tumse pyar nhi krta hun…pr destiny ko kuch alag hi manjur tha…I love you so much purvi…tumko main kbhi dard mein nhi dekh skta..ab please mujhse kbhi alag mt hona.

Purvi hits me lightly, "mujhe itni takleef kyun di?..kitne buddhu aur adiyal ho tum? Pyar krte hue bhi zaahir nhi krte.."

Kavin: I'm sorry purvi but I promise iske baad main kbhi tumko koi takleef nhi pohchaunga..ill never hurt you. I'll only love you and love you madly.

They hug each other so tightly as if they don't want to get away from each other now, and if it happens then he/she will not come back again…they hug and hug and hug.

Kavin(saying so out of love): Just hug me, squeeze me, love me but don't leave me.

She holds him even more tightly.

After a while, when purvi is separating a bit away from him, he says "no please, mujhse dur mt jao".

The very next moment, both are been locked into a deep prolonged passionate kiss.

Purvi: main tumhe kaise akela chod skti hu? I just wanna hug you, squeeze you, love youuuuuu….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was my first attempt on Karvi, I like to call them Karvi. I'm extremely sorry if mistakenly I hurt anybody's sentiments, not intended to do so. Please review guys, please apke important views zarur bataiyega. I don't know how it was? Yeah I know it wasn't that good, but still I tried on Karvi. For some reason I like them, don't know why but I like them a lot.**

**Guyys im planning to write a OS on abhirika which will be posted on this coming 6****th, ****If anyone who likes abhirika then please read that one. I will be updating SYLM by tomorrow evening and that would be the longest chapter of SYLM.**

**Thanks for reading, please review too!  
>Bye, Take care all.<br>Eid Mubarak.**

**Ritesh7 :)**


End file.
